random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold (PKMN Life)
Gold is a character from Pokemon Life. He made his debut in the GSC Story Arc. Story Volume 1 Gold lives in New Bark Town with his mother, who seems to never leave her kitchen, and several Pokemon including Aipom, Sandshrew and Horsea. One day, Gold noticed an interference in the Radio broadcast during a game of snooker with his friend Joey, and after an investigation discovered that a wild Furret had clambered up the tree and taken the aerial of the house (and Joey's bag, which contained important research documents for the local Pokemon Professor). Using his Horsea, Gold managed to get the aerial and the bag back, after which Joey, impressed by Gold's Pokemon Battle skills, asked Gold if he'd like to sign up for "Elm's Pokedex Project". Gold went to Elm's lab and received the Pokedex, as well as a Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, however, ran away, forcing Gold to chase him all the way to Cherrygrove City in order to get him to join him. On the way to Violet City, Gold, Horsea and Cyndaquil came across Silver, another Pokemon Trainer who had just won the Zephyr Badge at Violet Gym. Gold then went over to Violet and helped the civilians deal with a wild Teddiursa who was stealing food from the marketplace, and got a Pichu Egg as a reward. Gold then went to Violet Gym in order to challenge Falkner and, despite being overwhelmed by the intense speed of Falkner's Pidgeotto, won the Zephyr Badge as well as the TM for Mud Slap. Gold's next stop was at the Sprout Tower. He ended up meeting a group of Sages (Chow, Nico, Edmond, Jin, Neal and Troy) who challenged him to battle. Despite the flexibility of their Bellsprout and the machinery in the tower serving as an obstacle, Gold managed to win the battle (and evolved his Cyndaquil into a Quilava in the process). Later, on his way to Azalea Town, Gold tried out fishing at the seafront having been given an Old Rod by Emerald. He managed to catch a Poliwag, a Chinchou and a Remoraid while fishing, but also ended up hooking up a Lapras. Fortunately, however, Pichu hatched from its egg and was able to help Gold defeat the Lapras. Gold soon arrived at Azalea after capturing an Eevee, where Team Rocket, being the terrible people that they are, were trying to sell Slowpoke Tails at a black market. After going to Slowpoke Well to stop their plans alongside Silver and Crystal, Gold heads to Azalea Gym and, after a long and tedious battle, gets the Hive Badge from Bugsy. Arriving at the Ilex Forest, Gold tries to help Crystal find her way out of the forest, while dealing with some Gastly who the two eventually manage to capture. They then arrive at Goldenrod City and go shopping together. While doing so, they bump into Silver, who had recently lost a gym battle against Whitney. Gold and Silver then agreed to do a trade to evolve Silver's Haunter into a Gengar. While Silver rematched Whitney, Gold grabbed this opportunity to ask DJ Mary for her autograph (and be a guest star on her show) before fighting Whitney and, thanks to Pichu's timely evolution, winning the Plain Badge. Volume 2 With the path to Ecruteak blocked off by a giant tree, Gold takes a detour to the Ruins of Alph. Here, he crosses paths with Falkner and Bugsy, and helps the two deal with Team Rocket while solving the mystery of the Unown, which the group manage to capture. As thanks, Falkner gives Gold his Skarmory while Bugsy gives him the phone number for "Kurt's PokeBall Service", which makes Poke Balls out of Apricorns. Returning to Goldenrod, Gold again bumped into Crystal, who told him that there's a rumour going around that the tree is a Rock-type Pokemon in disguise. To test this theory, Gold tried both Quilava's newly-learned Cut and Horsea's Water Gun on the tree. Surely enough, the tree was a disguised Sudowoodo, who Gold eventually captured. At Ecruteak City, Gold watched a Kimono Girl Performance before receiving a folding bike from Crystal and going to Ecruteak Gym. After getting past the invisible floors, Gold challenged Morty and very nearly lost, only managing to win when Pikachu suddenly learned Thunderbolt. He then met up with Jasmine outside the gym, forcing Jasmine to make a reservation at her own gym. Suddenly, however, a man runs up to her saying that the Burned Tower is burning again. After Gold extinguishes the flame with Horsea's combined Water Gun and Twister, Jasmine goes on about a mythical story - a great conflagration burned through the tower from the second floor up, and consequently, three nameless Pokemon perished, but were suddenly revived by a Pokemon with wings that glowed in rainbow colours. Gold then travelled to Olivine City. No part of this journey is seen, but his Eevee did evolve into an Espeon on the way. He then goes to challenge Jasmine and, despite Jasmine's attempt to confuse him by hiding her type expertise, wins the Mineral Badge. He then decides to take a ride on the S.S. Aqua over to Cainwood Island. When he discovers Team Rocket has taken over the ship, however, Gold is caught in a heated battle. In the climax of the fight, Gold and his Horsea are somehow thrown off the ship and into the ocean, only for Horsea to evolve into a Seadra and save his trainer's life. Using Seadra's newly-learned Surf, Gold departed from the Whirl Islands where he had shipwrecked, and eventually reached Cainwood Island. As he began this voyage, however, he noticed a giant flying Pokemon soar through the sky above him. Volume 3 Having reached Cainwood Island, Gold met up with Chuck's wife, who accepted his request for a gym battle against her husband. During the battle, Gold's Quilava evolved into a Typhlosion to land a finishing blow on Chuck's Primeape, but his defeat in the hands of Poliwrath forced Gold to use Pikachu to outspeed his opponent, winning him the Storm Badge. After this victory, Gold took a ride on Skarmory back to Ecruteak City. Upon reaching Mahogany Town, Gold challenged Pryce to a battle and managed to win the Glacier Badge. He then met up with Lance, and the two teamed up to stop Team Rocket's attempt of radio interference, which was conveniently happening in the basement of a souvenir shop. He then travelled to Blackthorn City and ended up helping Crystal escape an icy cavern along the way. They arrived at Blackthorn City, where Silver had just defeated Clair and had heard of Team Rocket's attack on Goldenrod City, which he intended to stop. Gold himself challenged Clair to a battle and managed to tie with her. Clair refused to believe she had lost a battle and headed over to Dragon's Den. Gold chased her there, and caught up to Clair who eventually handed over the Rising Badge. Clair then lent Gold her Dragonair for use in the flight to Goldenrod. At the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Gold, Silver and Crystal were greeted with a psychic barrier, created by Psychic Pokemon using Reflect. After Crystal uses her Mr. Mime's Substitute to bypass the barrier, Gold and his friends sneak into the building. Gold chooses to infiltrate the "mass production chamber", where Team Rocket is mass-producing Pokemon cells for their personal use. Here, he meets Executive Proton, and defeats him in a heated battle. Gold and co. then find Archer, the leader of Team Rocket, on the top floor. He was then revealed to have caught the legendary Lugia and Ho-Oh (dubbed "Silver Wings of Sea" and "Rainbow Wings of Sun"), both of whom trash the Radio Tower before escaping to Ilex Forest. Gold, Silver and Crystal manage to chase him down and defeat him before they use the legendary Celebi for his own selfish desires. Pokemon Gold specialises in fighting. Consequently, he is highly skilled in battle tactics and, in fact, is the ONLY trainer in the series who uses indirect attacks as part of complex strategies. On Hand In the Box Rented At Home